The Secret Life Of Arabia
by DrowningInRice
Summary: This was written on a dare... Basically Wolf from Tenth Kingdom, and Lawrence Of Arabia, have a certian interlude... if you know what i mean...


The secret life of Arabia  
Secret secrets never seen  
Secret secrets ever green  
  
I was running at the speed of life  
  
Through morning's thoughts and fantasies  
Then I saw your eyes at the cross fades  
Secret secrets never seen  
Secret secrets ever green  
  
The secret life of Arabia  
Never here never seen  
Secret life ever green  
  
The secret life of Arabia  
You must see the movie the sand in my eyes  
  
I walk through a desert song when the  
heroine dies  
  
Thomas Edward Lawrence, "Lawrence of Arabia" now known only as  
'Shaw' to his friends, and a dead legend to everyone else, sat  
in his cottage in the English countryside. He was far away from  
the rest of the world there, but not far enough away from  
himself. He had betrayed friends, people who had given him their  
hearts, and their land, and their lives. Though he had tried to  
take government actions to mend it, the karmic debt lived on  
inside his soul. He harboured such a divine need for  
retribution, that he led a solitary grayed life. After the  
dutiful structured labours of the military rejected him. You  
cannot go back in rank, you cannot undo fame, you cannot become  
one of the over-looked people of the world, someone else -  
someone far better, living a mundane, peaceful life.  
Time stretched on forever, for Shaw. He was a short man that the  
world had made larger than life, with sandy blonde hair and blue  
eyes that grayed with the rest of him. A fragment of a man, with  
a military physique, permanently sunburned. Once a handsome  
hero, now his mortality showed in the pain etched across his  
face. Alone, in his library, he journaled on some past  
experiences, trying to escape passions and focus on the  
ordinary. The darkened wooden walls absorbed the little light  
that the tiny window let into the dusty room. Shadows were cast  
over him and his pen and paper; shadows were cast over his whole  
world. He gazed out the lonely window above his writing desk,  
out into the beautiful greens of the garden grounds. Secret life  
ever green, never here, never seen...  
He held an appreciation for his front yard as he did for all  
nature, God's great creation, his own Eden. Being surrounded by,  
and so undeserving of such splendor, made his life inside the  
small house a "ban from Paradise". Shaw continued to admire it,  
observing the burnt colours of another setting sun, when he  
thought that he saw a figure, down past the stone path, beyond  
an oak tree, rustling around by the bushes. But he knew it was  
just his mind playing tricks on him, as it always did, mirages  
of the day. He strained to see more than just an outline. He  
knew who he wanted it to be; he wanted his friend back, his only  
companion during his desert-madness, Ali. He remembered their  
first meeting; peering at him through the heat waves – as though  
he were a god, walking on air, floating above the desert sands,  
coming right out of the sun herself. An Arabian Adonis, he spoke  
with powerful honesty - tireless...even when I assured him I was  
washed up, and worthless, his faith held. He never let the  
desert get the better of me...if only I was able to give the  
better of me, to him.  
I was running at the speed of life Through morning's thoughts  
and fantasies Shaw's thoughts were interrupted as he saw what he  
had presumed to be a tree's shadow, now sprinting up the path  
toward the house. Shaw abruptly stood from his chair and stared  
at the scene taking place beyond the pane: The moving shadow  
was, in fact, a man. He did seem the age Ali was when they had  
met, the same dark hair and broad shoulders...but of course it was  
not Ali. What could he be doing here, Shaw wondered. Had the  
military found him, come to take something else away from him,  
did he owe even more debts that he was unaware of. Well at the  
rate he is running, it seems I will soon find out. Shaw pushed  
his chair in, and readied himself to answer, should the stranger  
approach the residence. Should he be an attacker, so be it, it  
would be no less than I deserved. If only for curiosity's sake,  
when the knock sounded, he opened the door. Shaw was all for  
welcoming danger, so he left the door wide open, and stared at  
the man who was panting on his front step. Fine-looking, full of  
spirit, and with a somewhat awkward charm, there stood, a man  
known only as Wolf. He was decked out in some old English  
merchant's garments, with a long navy blue corduroy coat, almost  
a flamboyant costume.  
  
Then I saw your eyes at the cross fades, Secret secrets never  
seen. Shaw gazed at the stranger, assessing him. He took one  
quick look into Wolf's piercing blue eyes, and could sense that  
he too had a 'secret life'. Something was unusually strange,  
about this stranger. Shaw was about to put out his hand, in a  
peace-gesture, and give his name, but before he could, Wolf  
started to fiercely chatter away.  
"Greetings!" Wolf said with enthusiasm, as he threw out his arm  
in a sort of mock bow. "My name is Wolf. Wolf Wolfson. And I  
have traveled a very long ways, huff puff, very long way...in the  
hopes that you, could help me. You see, I am on a quest! And  
only such a daring quest could be given to such a noble wolfie,  
er Wolf, such as myself."  
Shaw stunned by the stranger's dramatic confession, dropped his  
hand to his side, and gave as best a welcoming as he could  
without expressing uneasiness. "Hello, Mr. Wolfson. You may call  
me Shaw...As for this, 'quest' of yours, how may I assist you? If  
it's the grail you are after, I'm afraid it's already been  
taken." Shaw gave a weak laugh but maintained his stance in the  
doorway; unsure of whether Wolf was of sound mind to be let in.  
"Grail? Did you lose one of those too?!? Cripes! No one can  
keep a hold of their magic possessions any more..." Shaw gave Wolf  
a puzzled glance, but Wolf continued speaking. "Well, no  
matter!" Wolf said, clapping his hands together. "For what I am  
in search of is far more important than any mere magic grail!  
Though, if you did have some drink, or or food...meat - mainly...I  
smell...bacon" Wolf sniffed the air, and a growling noise was  
heard. Shaw did not know if the noise had come from the man or  
the man's stomach, but he thought that the least he could do was  
feed him. Maybe he is starving, starving men always act  
peculiarly.  
"Yes, yes, I have food, you are welcome to some of it. Come in,  
I had bacon for breakfast this morning, you have a very keen  
nose." Shaw said, congenially. He had missed the company of  
others, it had been a long time since a friend had visited, and  
this enigmatic stranger was interesting.  
"Grrreat!" Wolfson said rolling his R's as he stormed past Shaw  
and immediately started hunting for the kitchen. By the time  
Shaw had closed the door, and turned back around, Wolf was gone.  
He then walked further inside, and witnessed Wolf sitting at his  
kitchen table, knife and fork already in hand.  
When Wolf saw Shaw enter, he grinned up at him and said  
voraciously "So, when do we eat!?"  
"Well, you are very hungry indeed. What say I make you a ham  
sandwich, and we can discuss your 'quest' over a makeshift  
dinner? I hardly keep a lot of food around, never ate much  
myself, ever since my, uh, brief stint in the military. You just  
learn to do without."  
"Sounds good to me! Make sure that the sandwich is mostly  
ham...sandwiched between...two slices of...Bacon!"  
"Bacon? It's still cold...I..."  
"Cold is good! Bacon is better than bread any day!!"  
"Alright...then...a man of substance, I see. Bacon and ham, it is.  
Stacked...just the way, you, uh...like it." Shaw said nervously.  
Shaw made Wolf the 'sandwich', put it on a small white china  
plate, and set it in front of him. Shaw had just turned around  
to go and grab himself the desk chair from the library so that  
they could sit together, when he heard awful slurping noises.  
Wolf had shoved the meat into his mouth and was almost tearing  
apart bits of it with his teeth.  
"You must have been absolutely starving...I'll go, get a chair  
from the other room, so that we can talk...now that you have  
finished eating..." Shaw was a little worried about his new  
houseguest, but something about Wolf's animalistic nature  
intrigued him.  
When Shaw came back with the chair, he positioned it across from  
Wolfson's chair at the table, and sat down. He looked at the man  
in front of him: wild black hair, excited bright blue eyes,  
grinning white teeth, and little pieces of ham stuck around his  
mouth. "Um, you have a little, something by your lips." Shaw  
pointed out, gesturing with his hand.  
Wolf immediately wiped his face with the back of his arm, "Oh,  
thanks! Born to gorge – that's me!"  
"So, Mr. Wolfson, what brings you out my ways, I hardly ever get  
visitors..."  
"The quest! Yes! I am hunting for a friend of mine...my cub seems  
to have disappeared...I think he may have been put under a spell,  
nasty stuff..."  
"A spell? Ha, clever. That is a lot better than blaming the  
weather. Though I am sorry to hear about your dog, I haven't  
seen one in quite some time...I'm afraid I won't be of much help.  
Do you have any idea, where he might have wandered off to, I  
could possibly give you directions..."  
"Yes, a spell! We can either end up happily ever after, or we  
die of a horrible curse...Happily ever after is hard work!"  
Shaw laughed hardily at the last remark, and said in agreement,  
"I see what you us both cursed, my friend."  
"Huffity Puffity...you too, huh?" said Wolfson who was repeatedly  
scratching above his ear with the cuff of his hand.  
"You could say that. I think, both you and I, have our secrets."  
  
"Secrets? I love secrets, it's not good to keep them to  
yourself, you know. Only trouble, you can tell me!"  
Shaw, finding the entire encounter amusing, decided to humour  
Wolf, and he leaned across the table to whisper in Wolf's ear.  
"The desert has my soul," he said softly.  
"Yum! You have dessert?!? Is it chocolate??"  
Shaw, back in his chair, laughed aloud again. "No, no...Arabia is  
my secret, I'm afraid I don't have any biscuits."  
"If you did have biscuits, then it would help to get  
my...dog...back. But no matter, bacon will do!"  
"Yes you seem to have a fondness for that meat..." "Anyway, you  
must have seen the movie? 'Lawrence of Arabia' – the legendary  
man, that, well that is me." The secret life of Arabia, You must  
see the movie the sand in my eyes  
"What's a movie?"  
"Um, never mind..."  
"Well, I had better be getting back to the hunt! I want to  
return to the forest before night falls..."  
"Right, right," Shaw said, getting up, to put  
together various bacon leftovers for Wolf. "I'll give you some  
bacon for back to the forest."  
"Grreat! Thanks!" Wolf said with appreciatively, and then took  
the readied food from Shaw.  
Shaw was startled by the contact. He had not even brushed hands  
with a person in years. He probably would not, for years to  
come, and his chance was getting ready to walk out of his life  
forever. "Wolf," he said, taking Wolfson's other hand in his, as  
he looked up into his face, "Thank you, for, the talk." Still  
staring into his eyes, Shaw added, "I hope you find what you are  
looking for." And for one brief moment, Shaw saw Ali reflected  
back in Wolf's face, and he longed for what he had left behind  
remembering wishes in desert heat.  
Wolf was confused by Shaw's affection and attributed the weird  
behavior to his being human. They stood there in silence, for a  
moment that stretched as far as the desert sands. The moon began  
to rise through the kitchen window, and the glow warmed Wolf  
from the inside. His instincts were on red alert. He let out a  
low deep growling noise that made Shaw want to be ripped apart.  
Shaw saw Wolf's eyes change into cat-like diamond orbs of yellow-  
green. The room was humming. A change took place in Wolf, he  
knew only how to be an animal now. And he could feel that Shaw  
was in some kind of heat. Their eyes locked, and Wolf went after  
Shaw's mouth. He kissed him savagely, and deeply, and almost  
brutally. They both let out a groan, and then let themselves go.  
Shaw was seeking a kind of punishment, a desire to be abused,  
for all of his wrongs, and this would be his undoing. The rest  
of what went on that night is nothing more than a blur to Shaw...a  
dream, a vision, a nightmare.  
Shaw still sits, in his empty cottage in the little library, at  
the desk, gazing out his lonely window. On any night, when there  
is a full moon, somewhere in the distance, he hears a wolf howl  
- a sad, cursed song. And upon hearing those notes, a part of  
Shaw dies. I walk through a desert song when the heroine dies.  
Though when the dawn comes, that part of him will be reborn. He  
had had his righteous retribution, only to have it replaced by  
Heartache. "We can either end up happily ever after, or we die  
of a horrible curse..." They always say it is worth having happily  
ever after even if for just one night...But was it happy for Shaw?  
It was not his Ali...It was just another part of The secret life  
of Lawrence of Arabia. 


End file.
